


FakeHaus Drabble Dump

by AUsedMattress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, FakeHaus, GTA V AU., M/M, Multi, dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUsedMattress/pseuds/AUsedMattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuuuust dumpin' random drabbles into one fic 'cause it'll make it easier for me and not clutter things up. Most of these are drabbles, and the notes will describe what's going on. </p><p>Probably gonna be 99% Kovntag. Always FakeHaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Are No Longer One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some random ass 'dark grudge' picture I saw on dumblr. The picture had said: _My hands are shaking. I can't eat. I can't sleep_. Sooo this is the theme of this drabble. 
> 
> Kovic and Sonntag had recently broken up, and Lawrence is having a difficult time accepting that fact. He's been drowning himself with heavy alcohol consumption that it's beginning to affect his ability to get out of bed.

Every fucking night has turned into a nightmare since the usage of drugs have increased. The dangers of exploring new highs to throw away the pain is getting out of hand. It’s getting to the point where if it isn’t available, or there isn’t enough. They’ll bring pain to themselves. The wallpaper on the bricked walls surrounding their empty apartment cried with them. Peeling off of the walls while other sections have been torn apart completely due to rage. Fingers shook violently, unable to remain calm. They’re trying to grab at something, they’re trying to long for something. It doesn’t help that he can’t control this. They grab at the sheets next to the body. There’s nothing.

It’s been about a week since he’s been gone.

It wasn’t anything dramatic, and the group is still together. It feels like the heavens above have been listening in on the other’s sorrow. Getting so intoxicated before starting the day, unable to do anything because of how far he’s drank. There’s old, moldy, disgusting buckets of vomit by the doorway. It’s been a week since he decided to move out. The other couldn’t control himself, he’s felt like he lost it all. It’s dark outside, the rains pounding down on the Earth, and steel beams around them. Inside of this awful, awful place, the opened window is feeding those gray green orbs light. 

His phone rings, but he doesn’t bother to reach for it. It’s probably some notification from the gang. Asking why he hasn’t been around, or if he’s still alive. It probably had to do with the fact that the man is clingy. Or that his abusive words were getting out of hand. All the drugs they’ve used together. That bastard, he took those things, too. Eating has been replaced with drinking, and it’s starting to affect him big time. It’s starting to show off its negative side effects, tearing his mind, body and soul apart.

Sonntag remains on the crimson-covered mattress on the ground, his hand still out, trying to grip at nothingness. He’s naked, stomach down against the mattress. There’s several empty bottles of vodka and whiskey nearby. Most of them are in the plastic variety. After one nasty fight, just before the couple parted ways, he broke one against the wall, and began to slash his way into his thighs. Unfortunately, he was stopped by that man. Everything just revolves around him. It’s probably six in the morning right now. He’s been up for hours. He can’t sleep.

The rare moment he does move to check out the message on his phone, it was from his group. They’re asking where he’s been. The only one who’s checked out the message was him. Sonntag shakes his head, frown depressed into his features. Placing the device back down, he turns his head back towards the window, watching the rain pedal itself downward. The smell of the room has been forgotten, since the use of substances replaced it. He’ll have to throw out those buckets soon, the smell is getting worse. 

They say someone will change inside themselves when they’ve discovered love they’ve never received before. He changed, and changed again. At first, for the better. Things were always so much fucking better before. But they’ve changed again, back to what and where he was again. Depressed, trying to find different things to keep his mind off of everything, off of himself. Nobody hates him more than himself. Lawrence sighs into the mattress, soon sitting up with his legs out straight in front of him.

He sees the damage he’s caused, and all around him. Walking in and out of this room is such a pain. There’s so much glass, it’s not even worth it to leave this bed. It longed for him more than any other person could. Maybe, maybe that’s why they broke up. He begins to hold himself, arms pressing down on his chest as he stares outside. 

Maybe that’s why Kovic left. He probably couldn’t deal with it. He probably couldn’t deal with being exclusive and dealing with explaining to the others. It isn’t a secret anymore. They all knew. They all knew they were seeing each other. Every single one of them. It’s a shame, too. The man did wonders, even if he was just listening to Sonntag’s sob stories. Alcohol never fails, though. And it never runs out. 

Staring over at the device on the empty side of his lonely mattress, the man picks it up. Unlocks it using a four digit code, and brings up his message inbox. He sends a text to his former partner. It doesn’t say much, it only said three words. 

He held onto that device for quite some time, waiting to see a response. A notification pops up, claiming that the other has received and read it. Lawrence stares intensely at his phone, and sees the other is beginning to reply. It stays like this for a long while. A lot longer. He soon replies with a question mark. And the notification of the other writing has soon stopped.

Sigh.

Throwing his phone next to him, he went back to his original position. Clouded eyes enjoyed the vision of the sky more than some electronic device. 

\-------

Kovic stood outside of Sonntag’s apartment, holding a clear vase full of red roses. They don’t really hold much value to him, or to his former partner. But they’re a kind gesture. After all, red is the symbol of love. He knocks on the front door despite having a key to use. He just waits, and waits. When he doesn’t receive a response, he decides to enter. Yeah, it’s early in the morning, and he’s been up doing who knows what the hell. But it’ll be nice to stop by here before heading home. Spend the morning sleeping. Get up, pretend to do other activities, then do the usual. 

It’ll be nice. 

He took out his spare key for the apartment, depositing it into the lock and turning it. It opened, creating some noise. Lawrence doesn’t move, and believes it’s his neighbor coming back from their graveyard shift at their job. The door closely closes, and a lock could be heard. Footsteps are murmured through the door, and stop when they’ve reached their destination. The sounds of something being placed down is faintly heard, and the talking is inaudible to make out into words.

Sniffing. Someone’s crying. A second door could be heard, closing. It’s difficult to tell if a lock was used. But the rest, is left to the imagination.


	2. Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Runntag; FakeHaus ; one-shot] 
> 
> Late night coffee runs in the rain have never been so soothing until now. Written on dumblr for the hell of it.

if there’s one thing these two can definitely bond over, it was always over some kind of coffee. the other enjoyed his dark, with some sugars inside, dancing around endlessly in its sea, surrounded by a styrofoam exterior. they were lucky to find a twenty-four coffee shop right outside of town. the place barely seemed to get any business, and seemed happy when the employee behind the counter top saw the two walk in.

the employee offered their first cup free, generous as their neighboring coffee shop was recently robbed over such a thing. funny about that, they charged for refills. what the employee didn’t know that it was them just a week ago, upset they wouldn’t brew fresh coffee for them.

it’s two in the morning, and the rains from above are pressing down onto anything it could hit. their shared vehicle sat right outside the main entrance, and beyond that, they could see the beach houses. Then, the sea. The moon is hiding away, busy doing its own errands. sonntag confessed that he enjoyed this kind of weather, that it used to put him to sleep when he was younger. it was probably the main reason why rubin brought him out here.

it was strange for rubin to be awake. he was someone that needed all his sleep to function. if he got less than what he demanded, he would be cranky, and begin to complain about the littlest of things. all of them in their crew have dealt with the man’s complaints, and have done what they can in their abilities. as of lately, rubin has been finding himself more and more awake with sonntag. neither of them are great on the fields out there. they both knew this. rubin often brings up that he should give shooting lessons to sonntag, in exchange for more moments like these.

each time, he had politely declined. until now.

the sounds of the cars, the trucks, buses and bikes swish with the teardrops from above. they splash around, and some vehicles are more cautious than others. the two don’t care much about their current choice of wheels. they had stolen it hours before, changed the plates on it and slapped on stickers from where they had put dents in it by accident. for the portions where no sticker could fix it, they just left it as is, and play it off that both of them are terrible drivers.

the pair sat close to the store’s window, looking outside. rubin brought the cup close to his lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid. coffee is meant to wake up individuals. if he wanted to sleep within the next two hours, he wasn’t going to get that. sonntag, on the other hand, chose something more of the cold side. he had it in a transparent cup, shifting the cup in his hands, watching with naked eyes as the ice moved around, remaining close to the top.

they haven’t pulled off any crimes together in the last two days. so cooling down like this is a great idea for both men. rubin puts his cup down, and stares at his partner. those gray, green orbs are staring outside. eyes stayed fixed on the curb, close to the back tires of their vehicle. a puddle was forming, and watching the rain pound down, creating some kind of recoil affect was beautiful. joel said something, but he figured his partner didn’t hear about it.

rubin mentioned something, that he felt different about sonntag than he did about the others. he’s been finding himself watching the other more and more than he’d like to admit. his own eyes studied the features of lawrence. that jawline is what was most attractive to him. his stare broke when the employee mentioned that if they needed them, to ring the bell near the register. joel replied. it’s time for make his move.

he got out of his seat, made his way around the small, square, aging table to lawrence. he grabbed at his chair, and began to pull it back. it broke the man’s focus. he looked up, about to question joel when the man prefers to speak with his actions, rather than his words right now. he takes a seat onto lawrence’s lap, and wraps his arms around the other’s neck. every time sonntag split those lips to say something, he was silenced by joel’s finger.  
really, this is something he should of expected.

but he didn’t. joel tilted up lawrence’s head, a hand under the man’s chin. he leaned in close, puckering those lips. going in for the kill, he had softly planted those lips against his partner’s. he was going to pull back, but with joel’s arms already behind him, he couldn’t move much. it didn’t take long for him to have an immediate change of heart. larr pressed back, and they held each other there for moments. sonntag brought his hand up, and went to hold rubin’s stubbly cheek. joel did the same in return.  
their hands roamed each other’s facial expression, one digging into the other’s locks, while the other takes in their facial structure, whispering sweet nothings, and if they would like to take this further at their place. neither of them cared who was watching them from the outside, or the recording cameras inside the shop. it was just them, lost within each other.

eventually, lawrence does agree to go back to joel’s place.


	3. Bloodied Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kovntag; Fakehaus; one-shot ] 
> 
> Similar to the previous chapter, Kovic takes out Sonntag to do some side missions. They end the night by renting out a room by the waters, taking in the scenery while they boot up the information they had stolen previously. 
> 
> Written after playing some games of League + shots of vodka.

The stars, they’re masked this evening by the rainstorm from earlier. They sit in packs, some displaced where they are, floating on as the transparent wind blew them away. Towards the water and towards the other continents, from where one of them hailed from. He doesn’t talk about it much, from where he came from. It’s probably better this way, there’s no need to get emotional over dumb backstories to only have one’s partner die in the limelight within the next few hours. They never stay too attach to each other, at least, relationship-wise. It’s an honor that he was taken under this man’s wing. They’re outside some shady two-story motel by the waters, close to the beautifully known beaches. It’s amazing what these city officials call ‘safe and clean’.

They’re outside of their room, renting it for the evening. They were out killing the competition, something they usually do together. Kovic, the leader of Fakehaus, has been taking one of his men out on personal missions. He’s covered by walls, locked, metal doors most of the time. Infiltrating through different securities from both the government and personal servers. It’s been a weekly thing. He’s been getting better, his aim is starting to become less shaky, and Kovic is known to praise his teammates, to keep their spirits high. He reminds them of the luxuries they have, that couldn’t obtain before. Of things they couldn’t of once imagine owning. This is their reality now. Sonntag has a cigarette between his fingers, leaning against the aging guardrail. Its age clearly showing, mixed with rust and peeling paint. The leader stands beside him. His left shoulder covered with gaze and a ton of duct tape.

Attacked earlier by a fucking beer bottle, he thanks his partner for aiding him. Lawrence did mention that the only health class he’s ever taken was the required sex ed in high school. Maybe some kind of health class in college, but he complains that all of that has been fogged up by the amount of alcohol he has had since then. Still, Kovic doesn’t think of him any less, and is glad that they’re working together. It’s nice having this kind of job. The only negative is, when are they going to see each other again? 

Sonntag brings the butt of the nearly used-cigarette to his lips, taking a puff from it. The other watched him casually. Wonder if the public is going to think of them any differently. There they were, together alone on these premises. Individuals are around, yeah, that’s for sure. The parking lot is half-full, and none of these cars seem appealing enough to break any of their windows. Lucky for them, they’re spared from the ruin. Blowing smoke out from his lips, he places his hand down once more, overlooking the scene outside. In front of them are the careless vehicles. To the side, is the beach. Sonntag wanted to adventure down, to scare off the local teenagers. They shouldn’t be out here at this hour, unless they were willing to share their drugs with them. It’s weird seeing Sonntag like this. Kovic blinked, trying to catch the waves of the ocean. Instead, he caught himself staring at their hacker.

He doesn’t seem to mind, though. If anything, he was upset that they couldn’t get any alcohol. And neither of them felt like driving to the nearest liquor store to acquire some. They’re getting old, their age is slowly getting to them. And the other’s alcoholism is starting to cut into his lifestyle horribly. But what’s the leader suppose to say to his teammate? He doesn’t give a fuck what happens in his personal life. Sure, they’re friends, but when it comes down to business, they’re serious as anyone could be. Trying to go for less of the injuries and more for the payday. Mmm, smoking has aged him a bit, and they’ve been a crew for about two years now. It’ll be three in about a month. 

“It’s lovely right now, huh?” asked the leader. He had a hand over his injury, trying to take his mind off of the pain.

Sonntag shrugged. He played with the cigarette in his hands. When he had finished with that, he tossed the item forward, onto the grounds in front of him and over the guardrail. Lawrence wasn’t much of a talker. He preferred other methods, such as e-mails and texts. But when that option wasn’t available for him, he spoke in near whispers. But when he became comfortable, it’s evident. He wasn’t paying attention much to the scenery. 

“It could be.” He said, speaking with his arms as well. He turned his head, eyes fixed on Kovic. Kovic was in a torn leather jacket, but it was nothing to write home about. He can easily afford another one. Once his shoulder recovers, that is. Guess he’s out of commission for a few weeks. Damn then, he should of seen it coming that one of their rivals had a bottle out. Fuck, all because he was trying to babysit Sonntag. “I mean, we shot a few men, possibly a woman. We took their money, their credit cards, their identities and now we’re hiding from the police.”

“I say it’s quite fuckin’ lovely right now.”

Kovic smirked, turning his head behind them. Their gaze broke. His eyes focused on their opened motel. Their choice of firearms were thrown on the floor. He had a pistol, while the other had an assault rifle. His own was covered in his blood. And while he did his best to clean off the mess, his eyes peeled from the room to his hands. There’s still evident of the crime. But they had to eliminate them. There could only be one gang controlling both counties. Noises rang beside him. He shifted his stare to Sonntag again, who was stretching. He’s still pissed off about the lack of alcohol, but having the company of his boss works just as fine.

“You don’t do this with the others, do you?” 

“Huh?”

Lawrence asked causally, his body facing towards the leader. He had an arm resting on the guardrail, gray green orbs staring at the gruffed gentleman. He opened his mouth at first, searching for the right use of words. Nothing came to mind, so he shook his head instead.

“I see.”

Kovic frowned, there’s other reasons why he had done this, but he didn’t want to break their relationship in terms of working. He didn’t want to drive the other away. He’s already dealing with the pain of having his last partner sacrificed. Well, it wasn’t particularly a sacrifice, but they were involved in a random drive-by a few years ago. This isn’t a rebound, and there’s been plenty of time since then. But he can’t help himself. He suddenly grows sad, and he can’t help himself out of bed. Despite having access to all the drugs possible, to have all the alcohol he could ever ask for. To have substances that change the thought of mind, he searches for other options. Maybe time, he isn’t wrong. Definitely. 

He nodded towards the emptied room. “Come on. Let’s get changed, take a shower and scan their IDs.” Sonntag agreed by nodding. “Still got that card reader for your phone?”

Checking his pockets, the man patted himself everywhere, until he had pulled out a small blue square with something sticking out from the side. “Yep, here it is.” 

“Alright then, let’s get to work.”


	4. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Runntag ; FakeHaus ; one-shot]
> 
> [requested by @jonhauss on tumblr] They wanted softcore Runntag. I did my best here.
> 
> After getting coffee from the morning, Larr wakes up in Rubin's bed, confused from what had happened. Instead, he's greeted by a lovely treat. Could it be breakfast?
> 
> written completely intoxicated

After what had happened in that coffee shop, after taking the goods one. Lawrence slept in the next day, still in Rubin’s home. Rubin wasn’t there. He had left an hour before, going shopping for the groceries for the weekend. The other slept, holding onto the pillow tightly until hours of the afternoon started to crack through the window. Rubin lived in an nicer apartment than Sonntag, but that’s because they chose what they wanted. It wouldn’t be difficult for the hacker to get what he wanted, he simply didn’t. He rather save money for firearms he’ll probably never touch rather than waste it on a luxury lifestyle.

He’s not the only one in their crew.

The alarm clock sitting on Rubin’s side rang two in the afternoon. It began to rang, after the repeated attempts by the naked man trying to shut off the noise. He was exhausted, and the lack of sleep is starting to get to him. He slammed his hand again against the alarm, causing it to fall off from where it was. On its previous home, the nightstand. It held a small ashtray, and empty wine bottles. Somehow, wine has never struck Sonntag’s fancy, calling it a drink for pussies. Rubin doesn’t argue with this, and lets the other have his fun. This is their friendship, and it tends to build on more and more with each passing day.

A few minutes pass, couldn’t be longer than four. The alarm began to sing its song again to a sleep-derived Lawrence. He finally got up this time, shifting his head slowly. He moved to his partner’s side, his arm hanging off of the comfortable mattress to find that blasted object and unplug it for good. Joel has been home since then, casually watching television and responding to updates left by his fellow crew members. Nobody knows they’re seeing each other, then again. They don’t care to ask, there just wasn’t time on their time off. They could be doing better things, they could've been. Instead, they’re fucking around. 

Rubin eventually grew worried about the man he had slept with the night before. He stepped into his own master bedroom, making as much noise as possible. Joel lived a life anyone could've ever dreamed of. He had everything, a fancy television, a beautiful kitchen and a living room the size of a regular-sized home. Since it was close to the waters, he had a breathtaking view. His own bedroom shined in light whenever the sun decided to clock out for the evening on this side. To disappear into the waters and shine onto the other continents. He shifted over Lawrence’s clothing from the day before, seeing him trying to reach for something. The other couldn’t help but laugh. He reached over, an arm extending to touch Sonntag’s person to wake him up.

“Breakfast’s over, it’s time for a dinner and a movie.” 

The other groans, and finally opens his eyes. He can see that dark, curly hair hanging off of his head. And he can sense Rubin’s smile whenever he decided to open his mouth. Sonntag smirked himself, finally shifting from his position to turn around onto his back pressing against the mattress and sitting up. He yawned a few times, completely naked aside from the sheets covering his bottle half. When he realized what he had done the night before, those arms of his went to cover his chest, embarrassed from what he used to be. Joel simply laughs, trying to keep things calm and relaxing. He sits on the edge of the bed, eyes focused on the other’s face. “It’s fine, I won’t say anything to the others.”

Sonntag could only murmur, mentioning that the other shouldn’t if he’d like to be jailed for the rest of his life. All it took was shifting some files around, turning some smaller numbers into something much bigger. It’s an excuse from what Joel sees. He tugs onto his partner’s legs, trying to get him out of bed. He warns him that the lunch he had cooked two hours before is completely cold. He doesn’t mind, though. He knew that Lawrence rarely slept, and had some personal issues. They wouldn’t be human without them. Sonntag continues to hold himself, his head turned towards the wall-sized window. The window displaying the beaches below. The waters are soft, the locals and tourists are out there, trying to soak in a bit of Los Santos. 

“What happened last night?” He asked, knowing exactly of which events took place. Yet, he wanted to hear them again. He wanted Joel to make them fresh into his mind. Neither of these moments are the first time the men have slept with the same sex. Joel laughed again, trying to nod his head towards the stairs leading up to the main floor of his fancy little apartment. 

“I don’t know what else you want me to say, Lawrence. We made out, and I offered for you to come to my apartment to sleep it off. It turned out to be sex. And now, you’re barely waking up.

“Was I under the influence?” Sonntag asked, turning his head back to his partner from the previous night. Joel shook his head, trying to get him out of bed. Fuck, this is taking a lot longer than usual. No wonder why nobody wants to stay the morning with Sonntag when all of these activities have been said and done. He just whines, and wants truth when really, he’s the one that’s been leading. Perhaps, he just doesn’t want the world to know that he has relationships with all of his crew members. He sees them at the most dead of hours, fulfilling both of their fantasies. 

Joel laughs heartly at this statement, shaking his head. Lawrence nodded to himself, feeling the crimson from his body rush to his cheeks. He hates himself for embarrassing in of Rubin. There’s always been something deep down inside him. He had to impress his partner, or else, it just doesn’t mean anything. Whether it’d be the use of alcohol, or illegal substances, he had found ways to make his partner listen to every demand. Somehow, he couldn’t do that with Joel, he’s too innocent, too caught into a life of crime, brought in by the assistance of his friends. But without this lifestyle, he wouldn’t have what he has right now. Power.

Power controls the city.  
And Power controls people. 

They sat there in silence, and the stupid fucking alarm that the hacker tried pulling out of its socket rang again. He immediately turned from where he was, to reach to the side of the bed and see if that blasted thing was still on. He was puzzled at first when it appeared blank. But soon was surprised when Rubin was on his smartphone, fingers tapping endlessly against a blank screen. Lawrence voiced his discomfort, wanting Joel to leave the room for a few minutes so he could change. Nah, that’s not going to happen.

He shifted his head, so that his eyes were dead-fixed on Lawrence. He appeared puzzled, trying to brush off any signs. That he did what he did the night before because he’s lowly, but knows how to treat both man and woman. Joel had stopped tapping his fingers onto the screen of his phone, and deposited the item into the jacket he was wearing. That was soon removed, and so was his under shirt. All he was left in was his bottom half, still clothed. Sonntag stared on speechless. He hated this, he hated himself so fucking much.

He disliked that his eyes kept staring at Rubin, trying to study every inch of skin possible, trying to incorporate the scars. In a flash, there was Joel, sitting on top of the group’s most intelligent individual. The man who can barely shoot a fucking pistol. The man could down more alcohol than anyone else in this family. Rubin sat on top of him, his covered ass sitting right above the rise of the blanket. Sonntag stared on, his arms pressed against the mattress as he leaned back, he was surprised that Joel could be like this.

To surrender himself like this, it really was weird.

Rubin leaned in, his arms around Sonntag’s head once more. He leaned in, sharing small, forgetful smooches. This went on for seconds, before Sonntag pressed his tongue against the roof’s of Rubin’s mouth. Joel wanted to pull back, tasting and smelling the awful morning breath that was present. But he didn’t. He kept his mind focused, and for the prize. He allowed Sonntag to dance his tongue inside of his mouth, hands ravaging the naked body before him. They took it slow, trying to embrace the moment.

Sonntag felt every part of Joel, trying to feel at his chest, at his stomach, and onto his back side. His growing erection sat behind the man’s rear, poking indefinitely from the covers. While they danced together, with arms around Rubin’s body and arms around Sonntag’s neck, Lawrence successfully was able to remove the sheets from his shaft, grinding behind the man he had made love with the night before. Oh yeah, he can definitely feel it, and Joel had made comments about it. The hack doesn’t say anything but hushed moans, trying to get the pants off of his lover.

It wasn’t going to work. Rubin turned the man’s head within his reach, whispering carelessly that even if they wanted to, they had ran out of their usual go-to product for the week. That they’ll have to wait for online shipments that were placed earlier in the day. Or randomly rob a sex shop. Knowing these two, they’ll probably rob that adult shop, and get what they need. Hell, they’ll get it all.

As of lately, Joel has been Lawrence’s favourite person to visit. The visits lasting more than four times a week compared to the others in their same crew.


	5. C4 and the Liquor Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kovntag ; FakeHaus ; one-shot]
> 
> A little hold-up at a liquor store turns out to be Sonntag's biggest fuck-up to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely based on what happened to me on Grand Theft Auto Online about an hour before this was written. 
> 
> 'so im playing gta online, and i go rob the nearest liquor store down the street from my character’s apartment. i read on the wikia that if you aim at them long enough, they’ll give you more cash than what they originally thrown at you. i accidentally hit left on my d-pad and my guy threw c4 onto the clerk who ran out of the store screaming. eventually i hit left again and he exploded right next to my armored car. i need to write this, ‘cause i felt so bad for the guy.'

“Thanks for responding to my text.” 

Spoke the leader of Fakehaus, his passenger was the hacker he’s had multiple one-night stands with. The other shrugged, his face buried on the bright screen of his smartphone. The leader stared on from the corner of his eyes, and try to get the other’s attention. That probably wasn’t the smartest of ideas, as the car shifted violently towards the right, and he had slammed into the vehicle next to him. With their windows illegally tinted to the darkest shade of black possible, there was no way they could figure out who they could be. This is going to be a bit of an issue. Reversing in his vehicle enough for the other driver to exit out of theirs, they tapped on the window on the hacker’s side. 

He groaned, hoping this trip was going to be a fast one. He rolled his eyes, grabbing a pair of dark sunglasses from the center console. They had to keep their eyes hidden, they always had to. As of lately, Sonntag has been using coloured contacts, but they haven’t been that successful. This will work instead. He places his right hand on the armrest of the door, placing his finger right above the window button. He tapped on the button, barely lowering it. Kovic was already wearing sunglasses, and he just wanted to get out of here and move on. The angry driver- who had all the right in the world to be upset that there’s been damage caused to the side of their vehicle, began to yell at the passenger. Asking for his information. Sure, Sonntag could open his stupid mouth, and say something that wouldn’t mend the situation. 

Right when he was about to open his mouth, Kovic retrieved something from his person, and passed it to Sonntag. They both knew what it was. The hacker took the firearm in one quick flash, clicking it against the driver who was soon pointing at them. When the barrel of a pistol was presented in front of the driver, they immediately stopped, fumbling for their phone to call the police. Aiming off to the side, the wielder pulled on the trigger. Causing the other to be afraid and drop their phone as they ran for safety. Those around them did the same thing. They won’t figure out it’s them, nah. Taking the pistol back, he raised up the window and told Kovic to drive.

“Nice. For once, you didn’t say anything stupid.”

“I was busy reading something, and wasn’t in the mood to do so.”

“Alright, if you say so.” 

He laughed at his partner, already back to reading at the text on his smartphone. It wouldn’t be long until they reach a liquor store. This one they’ve robbed multiple times, yet the idiots still have yet to come up with some decent security. They pull right in front, parking the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition. One by one, they step out of the vehicle. Sonntag leaves his phone behind, carrying on him some explosives, and the pistol given to him by his partner. Kovic has an assualt rifle, resting nicely on his back. Yeah, they’re gonna make this robbery a flashy show. Dressed in their usual get up, the men nod at each other. The last thing before going inside the store was to lock the vehicle. There’s thieves here. There’s a billion thieves here, and a little, expensive vehicle that Kovic owns can easily be stolen. Not this time, he just got it out of the shop after they had installed armored plating.

The hacker goes in first, and the clerk eyes them closely. When he approaches the countertop, the clerk mentions that here’s cameras operating, and if they dare do something. It’ll be recorded, shown off to the public to get them arrested. Sonntag shakes his head, and demands that he simply wanted a soda can. The clerk shakes his head, pointing off to the side of them where there was refrigeration units. He mentions there’s cold ones there, along with other items he may like. In comes Kovic, strolling casually. When Sonntag heard the door come to a close, he drew out his gun, and the clerk quickly put up his arms, yelling that he knew what to do. He grabbed a plastic bag from under the counter, and began to open the register, depositing the money inside. 

Kovic turned around, keeping his eye out for cops. He knows they’ll come at any minute, and he had his firearm resting in his arms. He’s ready to fire. That is, until he heard screaming. He turned around, seeing something glow off of the clerk’s face. The clerk is swearing, trying to peel off a brick glued to his face. Sonntag had dropped his firearm, trying to help the man. He admitted it was a complete accident, and the clerk made a flinchy movement when he was getting the second bag of money ready. What the fuck?

Lawrence is on the counter, trying to help the man but instead, he’s trying to free himself from the criminal. They’re both making comments, and Sonntag can’t help this man if he doesn’t want it. He finally frees himself, and runs out from behind the counter and towards the entrance of the store. Kovic shifts slightly, knowing that this is already a disaster. “Get the bags!” He screamed at his partner, who’s still trying to recollect his thoughts after what just happened.

Fumbling around for the keys for his car, Adam eventually finds them, and opens the door of the store for Sonntag to run out first. When the man placed his handgun back onto his person, an explosion could be heard in the middle of the street. They both stare at each other, trying to make sense of it. “Did you just…?”

“.. I.. I might of.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just get in the fucking car.” 

The thieves run out of the store, and soon into their vehicle. Just as expected, the police have finally arrived. They scream over their speakers for the ‘incest-created brothers’ to end their reign and to surrender. Fuck that. Kovic doesn’t even wait for Sonntag to put on his seat beat. He simply turns the wheel, and floors it. In the middle of the street, there’s a decently-sized hole. Crowds have began to form, wondering what’s going on. It’ll take about two hours or so for them to escape. 

But when they did, the two men have a grand ol’ story to tell their teammates.


	6. Shaken [Part I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kovntag; Fakehaus; two-parts; NSFW]
> 
> [requested? by @fuckingfunhaus on tumblr. There isn't a lot of fics with dom Lawrence.]
> 
> Immediately regretting what he had done to that poor clerk in that liquor store, Sonntag begins to break down. Kovic can't really relate to this as mistakes happen. He invites the gentleman to his apartment to get something to eat and relax. What happens next is something not unusual in their 'friendship'.

They’re on the run, pretending to drive causally as police sirens behind them rush through the traffic. They’re trying to search for the thieves who had recently robbed a liquor store, and then had the balls to throw a pack of explosives onto the innocent clerk. Sonntag’s shaking in the passenger seat, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. As the sirens disappear, and they’re rushing in the wrong direction, Kovic pulled into a parking lot not too far from his apartment. He put his hands onto the other, trying to calm him down. All he kept saying that he was sorry for throwing the explosives. He kept repeating this, over and over and over. The driver is getting fed up with the man’s reaction. He had his hands on the other’s thighs, trying to physically sooth anything away. It wasn’t helping.

Poor guy, for someone who doesn’t care that they hack into government systems, change a few things or wrongly order a ton of C4, he seems to break down pretty easily on the fields. He kept repeating that he doesn’t want to do this again. The tears are running, they’re not stopping. They’re cutting away any dirt from his face, creating clean streaks down those cheeks. Fuck, he’s not going to calm down. 

“Look.” Kovic begins, and holds the other’s hands. They were previously on his face, trying to hide the shame that he had brought on. He’s shaking, a lot. The masks they had were off their faces, and the other couldn’t help but frown at Sonntag. He really is a fragile person.

Those grays. 

“Look, I’ll take you back to my apartment, give you something to eat, maybe a drink, huh?” He cupped Sonntag’s hands. Those eyes stared on, a frown present. “Then, maybe a nap, huh? Sounds good? I’ll take you back home whenever you wanna leave.”

He was shaking his head at first, but Kovic insisted that he did. With no choice, he soon agreed. Let’s be completely honest here, Sonntag was only trying to be modest. But he was also trying to get to this stage, which is probably the reason why he responded to Kovic in their group text. Or that he simply was bored and could use some sun. He placed a kiss on the man’s gloved hands, giving him a nod. And soon, they’re back on the road to home. 

It was a rather short ride, and texts from the other members of FakeHaus are being pinged to both of their phones. They’re probably talking about the mess that had occurred at the liquor store. Or Willems had found another funny video, trying to cheer up everyone from an extremely long week. After parking inside of the garage, Kovic stepped out of the vehicle person. He quickly ran to the other side to, opening the door for his partner before he could. When the door swung open, Lawrence stared on with a blank face, confused. When those eyes caught onto the softness of his partner, he simply nodded. Stepping out of the vehicle, they shut the door, then proceeded to make it to the elevator.

He’s still shaking, and Kovic knows this. He stares at his partner for a moment, forgetting about the bags of money in the car. Ah, forget about it. They’ll grab it later, it’s not like either of them needed the cash. He’ll get the cash whenever he drops off Sonntag. Pressing the button for the elevator, the couple just stand there awkwardly. Kovic tries to attempt to converse with the other, but he’s not really saying much. He’s looking at his phone again, checking out the multiple events that he missed out. He cursed at himself, fingers shaking as he taps and scrolls on the screen. That little device is apart of his life. It’s almost sad that it is, but really, without him, they wouldn’t be able to pull half of the things they’ve done. Soon, the elevator came, gracing the couple with its presence by opening slowly. 

Sonntag walked forward without saying a word, still having his fingers fumble around on his phone. The other followed, turning around as he did to press the button for his apartment. The elevator responded by ringing once, then closing the doors. As it lifts up to its destination, the other put his hands on the man’s screen, trying to prevent him from eating. This easily angered the other, trying to get Adam’s hands out of the way. He had said something, calling him childish. But there’s a reason why he’s doing this. Eventually the phone came out of the hacker’s hands, and was thrown to the ground. His face began changing colors, turning a solid red. He was about to open his loud mouth when instead, he was greeted by a kiss.

What?

It threw him off guard completely. He had made a fist, and was going to violently punch his boss when those soft, small lips met his. That fist was still present, but it wasn’t going to make contact. Yeah, he’s still upset that his expensive cellular device was dropped to the ground carelessly. But this changes things. This isn’t their first time kissing. No, when they’re away from their teammates, everything changes behind closed doors. Sonntag is at Kovic’s apartment so much, there’s always a few extra sets of clothing for him. Something casual, something for formal, and something to just lay around in. The others are gonna find out soon, but today is not that day.

Lips began to mash against each other, but quickly broke when they had arrived to their destination. The elevator opened, and Lawrence had leaned down to grab at his phone, placing it inside of his front pants pocket. Kovic is acting casual, heading straight to his apartment’s front door. There’s a keypad outside, and he had entered in his digits. When the damn thing refused to open, he had made a comment under his breath. Damn thing never works, but it’s always worth a shot to make it work. Grabbing his car keys, he felt around in his pockets. Fuck, he might of left them inside of his car again. He didn’t want to upset the other, or make them waste time in going downstairs. 

“Do you have your keys?” He asked his partner, who stared at him. He commented that he might of had them on his person, and after padding around himself, he had found a single gold key. It looks like it could be the one. Approaching the leader, he hands it to him. Jamming the golden key inside of the locked, it ticks. A gentle push of the door reveals that it has been unlocked. Perfect. Removing the key from the lock, he hands it back to Sonntag. The two men enter the apartment with the hacker closing and locking the door. When that was completed, he took a moment to recollect himself. 

He’s calm down, he stopped shaking. This feeling, it wasn’t real. Putting out his hands, he could see they are lightly shaking. Covered, yes, but the shaking was almost gone. This is weird, definitely weird. Kovic had whistled from where he was. Puffy eyes searched around for the leader. He had a bottle of red wine in his hands, and a suggestive stare. Going down a pair of stairs that lead to the bedroom, Lawrence followed casually. He knew what was going to happen next. But first, he had to criticize the other for the alcohol. Wine? Really? He hated wine.

Rolling his eyes, he followed the leader. Down one half set of stairs, and soon down another. There, Kovic’s door was already opened, and he was barely getting onto the soft bed before him. He was on his back, arms raised up high to stretch. He smirked, seeing how the other wasn’t shaking anymore. Good, things are finally going back to normal. He would of done something like patted the open space next to him, but figure that this is already enough. Slowly, the other came on by, his head turned as he watched the wall-wide windows. Outside, they’re still searching for the individuals. There’s sections of the main streets already blocked off, trying to get the video tapes from the security cameras. Best of luck to them, those things were the first ones to go out.

He still kept walking forward, turning back to focus on his partner. Kovic commented: “Did you want the blinds down?” 

They’re already so high up, the way only anyone would be able spot the couple is if someone is using a telescope. There’s no way they’d use such an item anyway. In this town, they’re just nobodies, living away and doing their jobs. Nobody knows who they are, or if they’ve linked the crimes together. Ah, nah, they’d never find them. They’re enjoying their riches, and best of all, they’re enjoying each other. 

The leader of his crew began to remove articles of clothing off of his body. First, it started off with the thick jacket he wore, then his shirt, and so on. The other did the same thing, slowly taking off his clothes. He decided to leave his phone where it should be, as he’ll check the messages when they’re finished. It’s close to evening, and the sun is dying down for the day. The colors are changing creating more than just a beautiful scene. This wasn’t meant to be, but dammit. This is something they always did after attending jobs together. Or even calling each other for a late night fuck. That hasn’t happened much these last few days. They didn’t need to. Sonntag’s been living here. It’s been such a pain trying to move his equipment from his van into here. 

Yeah, he lived in a van. Idiot.

Sonntag came closer to the bed, only wearing boxers. The other gentleman was completely naked, slipping himself into the covers. He’s already half-way there, knowing how exciting this is going to be. If there is mutual liking present, neither of them have yet to say a word about it. It’s always about the others. They can’t have relationships that’ll interfere with the crew. It’s happened once, and it created a nasty beef between each member. After removing the person that was causing conflict, things have cooled down. During those times, the couple were still seeing each other. It was early in their sexual relationship, and it has evolved since then.

Taking off the last item of clothing, Sonntag sighed, staring out at the window again. Kovic was doing something behind him, as the bed creeked. It sounded like he was reaching for something at or inside his nightstand. Successfully grabbing what he had needed, he tossed it to his partner’s back. It hit him, surprising him. Immediately, he complained knowing what it is. It was a small cyan-colored transparent bottle. Inside is contents that are also transparent in color, matching the bottle. The label had been peeled off, but they knew what it is. Turning off to the side, he got into the sheets as well. The bottle is between them, sitting there quietly.

The room itself is quiet, the lights are on high. The shine reflecting on metal and shiny surfaces. They’ve done this plenty of times, so why is he hesitating? These feelings, they’re weird. He arched his head up high, checking out the ground. They’re covered with each other’s clothing, their firearms back inside of the man’s vehicle. Kovic usually starts things off, and at this time it was no different.

He had placed his hand under the other’s chin, cupping it and turning his head. Adam was barely covered by the sheets, bringing his lips again to touch his partner’s. He responded, leaning in and had their lips grace each other. They stayed touching, even throwing in tongue. They’re in the middle of the bed, and music playing from the man’s office through speakers placed all throughout the apartment have been muffed. Sonntag pushes himself onto his leader, crawling into his lap. Another thing that isn’t out of the norm. Kovic went back to sit up, and their kissing broke for mere moments. Lawrence sat straight up and tall on the man’s lap. Adam had placed his arms around the man’s bottom, keeping him close. Their eyes met, keeping focus.

There’s so many things he wants to say. There’s so many fucking things, he wasn’t sure where to start. Gray eyes began to dart away, trying to figure this out. He wanted to ask questions, of why they do this if they’re nothing more than co-workers. He knows if he asks, Adam is going to respond with the same damn thing. “It relieves stress.” And he’s not wrong, either. Shaking his head, he placed his hands on Kovic’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha how do you write sex
> 
> ??????????????? ???? ? ? ???????????????


	7. Stargazing in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fakehaus; Kovntag; one-shot]  
> anonymous asked:
> 
> hey hey u said prompts?? kovntag?? bro,,,, cuddles???? cuddles are a+
> 
> asked for prompts, delivered gay.

Stargazing was something that’s never really crossed Kovic’s mind. He had brought out a relatively cheap vehicle out on Vinewood Hills where he was suppose to meet up with Sonntag. Since the two have been getting along so well, they decided to spend some time outside of ‘work’. If work constitutes doing criminal activities for a living. He was probably overdressed for this moment, in winter clothing with a matching knitted hat. Adam had parked no less than five minutes from the Vinewood sign. He was looking for the other, and since his phone was beginning to die, the really couldn’t call him from up here.

Ten minutes pass, and the snow in the city and on the hills lighten up. It’s a beauty that they can get this opportunity every year, because it highlights Los Santos’ more aesthetically pleasing city line and buildings. Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when a hand appeared on his shoulder, causing him to jump. It was Lawrence. He smirked, asking if he had scared his co-worker. Naturally, he replied against it, saying that he thought it was a cop. All jokes aside, Sonntag had brought a backpack with him. He had to hike up here, poor guy.

He pulled out mugs, bottles of water and some packets, presumably to be cocoa mixes with tiny marshmallows. Placing them on the hood of Adam’s car, they had both soon noticed that the snow had stopped falling. It’s been light the last few hours anyway. But to have it stop when these two are about to gaze into the sky is rather unusual. Still, Kovic didn’t think much of it. “Alright!” Said the other, zipping up his bag and staring at his leader. “How are we doing to do this? We won’t get a good view from the inside… Let’s do this on the hood!”

Blinking, he didn’t think much of it but agreed. Adam got on first, grabbing some of the supplies. He sat right before his windshield, not wanting to break the fragile thing. Lawrence soon followed, grabbing the mugs. Right when Kovic was about to question his motive, he rightfully explained so: “Oh, sorry. I couldn’t carry hot water. I didn’t want it to splash all over my equipment. Cold water should be okay.” He smirked, grabbing one of the packets from between his friend’s fingers.

He began to mix the articles together slowly. Adam wasn’t watching at first, but instead stared up at the sky. It’s… ugly. Grey, mixed in with the light pollution of the city. Ah well, it is his first time, so it can’t be too bad. The hacker gave the gentleman his mug, then prepared one more for himself. It’s all too quiet here, but it’s great to know that they’re alone. Wait, is that weird? Probably is. Taking a sip of the cold cocoa, he held the mug close in his hands. If it were to spill on his heavy coats, he wouldn’t be happy. Dorklord here has on a fuzzy jacket too, with earmuffs. Once his cup was made, he kept the supplies between them so they didn’t roll off.

Silence soon appeared, the clouds above shifting high and quickly. Soon, bits and pieces of the galaxy before them began appearing in segments. Adam was in a bit of awe, but felt comfortable in this position. He turned around, and placed his mug behind him on vehicle’s roof. Then, he grabbed the supplies nearby, and shoved them to his side. Looking up to his partner’s expression, there’s a grand smirk on his face. This shit really did fascinated him, huh? In a dark world like theirs, where they’re creating the madness, it was always nice to a light full of grace. That’s his partner right now.

Dammit, even he’s smiling at this.

Lawrence stared down eventually, seeing Adam look confused. “Never done this before? It’s easy!” Getting closer, the hacker wrapped his arm over Kovic’s shoulder, holding him close. He then said he would of pointed to the many stars above, but he only has two hands. This gesture was pretty weird, but he wasn’t going to ruin a touching moment just because he felt uncomfortable. The gentleman is his co-worker and soon becoming friend. Ah, screw it. He leaned his head on the other’s shoulders, watching him verbally point and describe the different articles in the stars.

They stayed like this for quite a while, and after several refills of old cocoa, it was time to go home. Mostly because they eventually became snowed on. Adam really could get used to these kind of moments. They’re reminders that not everything is horrible in this world.


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fakehaus; Kovntag; short story??? It's not convincing enough for me to put it in its own story.]
> 
> Lyrics used- Run by Snow Patrol
> 
> Bad weather and bad decisions to climb up Mount Chiliad with a pending blizzard on the way results in tumbles, injury, and flash backs. None of which are the bright choices the men have made. But it's an adventure worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ddhfsads 
> 
> written b/c my friend pissed me off and I need some angst and or drama.

_ I'll sing it one last time for you _

 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck. He’s completely out. Skin ice cold to the touch of warmth, a familiar palm against those cheeks. Crimson’s evil presence lurks, haunting and escaping through gashes against the temples, and nose. Thin black frame eye glasses hang delicately against the victim’s facial structure. Cracked in two different places, it’s unusual that they haven’t shattered in, breaking free of their owner. There’s an explosion not too far from the victim, a vehicle that he was previously in just moments ago. Laughing, and talking vibrantly as if it was Christmas morning. The laughter soon stopped.

Dead of night, and winter is rolling through its ugly, disheveled side. They were driving up on a mountainside, despite the several warnings for chains, they figured they could make it through this night without them. In a proper off-road truck, hands were held throughout this ordeal. Surprisingly, he wasn’t the one driving. The other wanted to, seeing how he had a thing about driving on and or over extreme obstacles. In the back of his mind, this decision would come back to haunt him. He peered over the window the best he could. Snow fell gently, leaving their delicate marks on the windows. The windshield wipers are on at strong, to keep the men moving. But when they hit a rough spot, someone had to go out there and push. So they both exited. 

“H-hey, we can go home instead and watch a movie. I didn’t realize it was going to snow this much.”

 

_ Then we really have to go _

 

“No way. We’re more than halfway there!” replied the driver, coming towards the back of their truck.

Dressed in a monotone scheme, he had matching mittens, a beanie, scarf and jacket. Boots as well, but those things could fall apart at any minute. They were so rotten, so old. But he wanted to use them. Something he’s had since his youth, but could never use until recently. He was a hacker, an intelligent man who feared going out in the fields. He couldn’t even properly wield a firearm, and if he could. The accuracy would be terrible, and probably would of shot a fell crew member. He was always better with melee weapons, anyway.

Sticking his covered hands into a puffy, gray jacket, he turned over towards his partner. A man who was dressed in blues, browns, blacks and some red. The only difference was he had on ear muffs. Those silly things, they added onto the messiness of the man’s longer locks. The hacker gestured for the other to come and help him. And after several failed attempts of trying to move the vehicle from where it stalled, they gave up. There was absolutely no way they could make it down this mountain with the truck. They’ll have to leave it behind. 

Snowflakes seized, the darkness of the clouds having other plans instead. Sonntag went around the truck to step on some rocks, climbing onto the hood of the vehicle, and then to the back of the truck bed. It was just too dangerous to do it on its sides. He gestured for his significant other to come along and perform the same move. There was some debate, but he eventually shut himself up and did so. Kovic climbed in, happy to see that there wasn’t anything in the back of the truck bed to get in the way. After all, this was a stolen vehicle that had been modified to special requests. Kovic wrapped an arm around Sonntag’s shoulders, holding him close. 

“We can still call for someone to come and get us down, Larr. I don’t feel comfortable here.” Kovic confessed, staring into the clouds. The glare of Earth’s brightest moon fought to share the stage with the clouds. It was only successful in parts.

“No, I rather not. Come on, Adam. You’ve been shot multiple times and lived. _What’s wrong_ with a little height?” Sonntag would reply back, his head resting against the other’s shoulder. 

_What’s wrong_? The lifestyle they live. A life of extreme violence, crime, and illegal substances. A romance that could’ve shame any family to disowning them. Everything is wrong here, what kind of a question is that? 

 

_Fuck, the bleeding won’t stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moar to cum

**Author's Note:**

> [i write shit here](http://sshithaus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
